Just A Moment Of Love
by La Brigade Secrete
Summary: Kandaï No Eika hymne à la Tolérance : AVIS AUX HOMOPHOBES ! Après la déclaration d'une certaine personne, Edward, troublé, revit ce jour à plusieurs reprises pour une raison qu'il ignore...ou qu'il voudrait ignorer... ROY X ED
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer :

Tout d'abord, je tiens à préciser que cette fic NE contiendra NI LIME, NI LEMON en tout genre donc, cette fic traite juste d'Edward et de ses sentiments à l'égard d'un homme, mais surtout de la manière dont il va finir par accepter le fait d'être homosexuel et tout ça...

Ces persos ne m'appartiennent pas, mis à part Kévin et Nathalie.je ne gagne pas de sous sur leur dos, ni rien ... donc voilà

J'espère que cette fic vous plaira, vala.

bonne lecture.

"..." pensées

xoxoxox un moment plus tard

yoyoyoy rêve ou flash back de toute façon c'est préciser

Just a moment of love

Accroupi dans une ruelle sombre, le regard perdu dans le vague, un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds noués en tresse caressait machinalement ses lèvres depuis quelques minutes...

C'était un cauchemard, c'était sûr ...

Où peut-être bien un rêve...

L'alchimiste d'acier sortit de sa léthargie et secoua vivement la tête :

Non !

C'était un cauchemar, un vrai !

Un de ceux qui vous reste sur l'estomac des journées entières !

Point final !

Il se leva avec difficultés, ses membres étant trop engourdis...

Combien de temps était-il resté ainsi ?

ll ne pouvait répondre, à nouveau perdu dans ses pensées...

Si bien qu'il fut surpris de se retrouver devant l'auberge où il logeait avec son frère, Alphonse.

Edward Elric, le fullmetal alchemiste, alchimiste d'état et accessoirement bishonen de presque 17 ans, soupira avant d'entrer dans sa chambre.

Le jeune homme salua brièvement son frère avant d'enlever sa cape et son pantalon pour les poser sur la chaise la plus proche.

Une bonne nuit de sommeil était la bienvenue après une telle journée !

Edward se glissa rapidement dans les draps frais, ignorant superbement la mine interrogative de son cadet.

Et bientôt, Morphée l'accueillit dans ses bras...

Alphonse sourit, son grand frère avait abordé une couleur rouge vraiment très "charmante" à son entrée, et sur ces bonnes pensées, le plus jeune s'éclipsa pour, lui aussi, aller compter les moutons...

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Edward se réveilla de bonne humeur, il regarda le soleil se lever, il allait sûrement faire chaud.

Le jeune alchimiste sourit.

"Pourvu que ça fasse pas comme hier : un super levé de soleil pour une journée pourrie avec pluie toute l'après-midi ! "

Après une douche rapide, le jeune homme descendit à la salle à manger où, déjà, son frère et les autres résidents de l'auberge étaient installés.

Edward pris place en face de son cadet, il allait lui demander s'il avait passé une bonne nuit quand un bruit de verre brisé se fit entendre.

L'alchimiste d'acier tourna la tête vers la source du bruit et vit que l'une des serveuses avait renversé son plateau.

Il fronça les sourcils : ça lui est déjà arrivé hier matin, songea-t-il.

Le jeune alchimiste reporta son attention sur son frère qui engouffrait tout un plat de croissants puis secoua la tête, c'était juste une coïncidence, rien de plus, et attrapa un croissant avant que ceux-ci ne deviennent une espèce en voie d'extinction.

-Merdouille ! s'exclama l'alchimiste d'acier, ils ont toujours pas pensé à acheter de la confiture, pourtant le camion devait en apporter hier après-midi !

Il croisa alors le regard de pure incompréhension de la part de son frère, qui lui répondit :

-Enfin, Ed', on est mercredi ! Le camion ne passera que cet après-midi !

-Bien sûr que non, on est jeudi ! Ce foutu camion aurait déjà dû passer il y a trois jours de toute façon ! Affirma Edward.

Devant l'entêtement de son aîné, Alphonse se retourna et demanda au jeune homme, assit derrière lui, de lui passer son journal, puis le montra à Edward qui se frotta les yeux.

C'était sûr, cette fois, archi sûr !

C'était un cauchemar, un vrai !

Ou alors on se foutait de sa gueule...

Nan, Al' lui ferait jamais un sale plan comme celui-là.

Il se prit la tête dans les mains, comment allait-il se sortir de ce pétrin ? Et pourquoi ça lui arrivait toujours à lui ?

La matinée se passa normalement, enfin, aussi normal qu'une journée que l'on a déjà vécue...

A savoir les mêmes discussions...

Les mêmes rencontres...

Mais le jeune homme appréhendait déjà l'après-midi.

Alphonse observait son frère avec intérêt : quelque chose d'étrange se tramait, il en était sûr, de plus, le comportement de son aîné n'était pas le même...

Il en était là dans ces pensées quand l'une des employés vint frapper à la porte en l'informant qu'une personne était au téléphone et souhaitait leur parler.

Le cadet Elric descendit donc au rez-de-chaussée et porta le combiné à son oreille.

-Allô, ici Alphonse Elric...

-Bonjour Al', dis-moi est-ce que ton frère est par là ?

Alphonse sourit.

-Oui Colonel, j'vais vous le chercher.

Et il partit sans attendre une réponse du colonel Roy Mustang (s'il y en avait une) et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre pour dénicher son aîné sous une pile de livres.

-Ed'...

L'intéressé ne leva pas le regard vers lui mais le coupa :

-Dis à Roy que tu ne m'as pas trouvé et que tu ne sais pas où je suis.

-Mais... insista Alphonse, de plus en plus intrigué.

-Fais ce que je te dis, répliqua Edward d'un ton tranchant.

Le cadet Elric retourna donc au téléphone et affirma, d'une voix qu'il voulait neutre, qu'il ne savait pas où se trouvait son frère.

-Très bien, répondit Roy d'une voix traînante et déçue (?), je rappellerais plus tard, bonne journée Al'.

Le dit-Al raccrocha le combiné.

Il y avait bien quelque chose d'étrange.

Edward qui confond la date.

Edward qui sait à l'avance qui lui téléphone et, encore mieux, pourquoi.

Et le colonel... et la déception qu'il y avait dans sa voix, non, il ne pouvait pas l'avoir rêvée !

Une idée fugitive lui passa au travers de l'esprit...

Et si ...?

xoxoxoxoxoxox

Edward leva les yeux vers son frère et répéta :

-un quoi ?

-voyage inter temporel, Ed' ...exposa calmement Alphonse.

-M'enfin, Al', c'est n'importe quoi ce que tu dis ! Un voyage dans le temps et pis quoi encore ? s'emporta l'aîné, pourtant peu convaincant.

-Grand frère, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe... Mais dans les histoires où les gens font des voyages comme ça, c'est qu'ils auraient dû faire quelque chose mais qu'ils ne l'ont pas fait... continua le plus jeune.

Edward ne répondit pas, qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ou pas ?

Il n'en savait rien et n'avait pas franchement la tête à penser à des choses aussi absurdes...

Peut-être qu'il aurait dû répondre au baiser que Roy lui avait donné ?

Il se sentit rougir et se gifla mentalement " et puis quoi encore ?"

La raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas voulu répondre au téléphone...

L'heure et le lieu du rendez-vous...

Il ne voulait plus y penser...

Le jeune alchimiste tenta tant bien que mal de se vider l'esprit et sortit se promener.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

La nuit était déjà tombée lorsqu' Edward rentra dans sa chambre, il avait continué ses recherches dans la bibliothèque municipale.

Il s'enfouit dans les draps, essayant de ne pas penser à un certain colonel...

Yoyoyoyoyoyoyo (flash back)

-Edward, je voudrais te parler...seul à seul. Retrouvons-nous devant la mairie à 15h15, ça te va ?

-Très bien.

Le jeune homme blond remis le combiné en place en haussant les épaules.

Yoyoyoyoyoyoyo (fin flash back)

Le jeune alchimiste ferma les yeux.

Cette voix...

_Sa_ voix...

Il la détestait et pourtant...il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir l'entendre...

Il s'était demandé, vaguement, pourquoi son détesté supérieur voulait lui parler en _seul à seul _et surtout pourquoi donné cette précision ?

Mais n'avait rien prit au sérieux...

Comme à son habitude.

Yoyoyoyoyoyoyo (à nouveau flash back)

Une ruelle...

Deux hommes face à face...

L'un visiblement plus âgé que l'autre

L'autre qui, justement crispe ses poings.

Il veut s'en aller.

Il veut s'enfuir.

Loin de tout.

Loin de ce monde.

Mais surtout...

Loin de cet homme.

Mais il ne bouge pas, piégé par les deux onyx brûlants qui lui font face...

Il sait ce qu'il va se passer mais il ne bouge pas...

L'homme se rapproche de lui, le plaque contre le mur sans brusquerie et lui, il plonge dans le feu de ses yeux.

Et quand il sent les lèvres de son supérieur frôler les siennes, il ferme les yeux pour oublier.

Deux bras viennent alors l'enfermer dans une étreinte qui se voudrait protectrice.

Il sent la douceur de la peau du colonel contre la sienne.

Joue contre joue.

Un souffle au creux de son oreille.

Un son.

Une phrase.

Mais lui ne veut pas, ne l'accepte pas.

Mais il ne s'enfuit pas, il se contente d'attraper la manche bleue entre deux de ses doigts en gardant les yeux fermés.

Qui ne dit mot consent, dit-on.

Doucement, le colonel refait face à son subordonné, il baisse les yeux sur les lèvres qu'il désire tant.

Juste une pression sur ses lèvres, il a envie de vomir mais il veut aussi que ça continue.

Sa main tire un peu plus sur la manche du manteau de l'adulte...

Il ne proteste pas.

Il ne répond pas non plus...

Et cette pression insoutenable qui comprime ses lèvres.

Le temps semble figé, le jeune homme ne sent même plus la pluie dévaler en torrent sur son manteau et le tremper jusqu'aux os.

Il sent juste la chaleur de deux mains posées délicatement sur ces joues et celle des lèvres de l'homme...

Rien d'autre n'existe...

Et pourtant...

Yoyoyoyoyoyoyoyo (fin du flash back)

Pourtant, lorsqu'il a reprit totalement conscience, Roy n'était plus là...

Etait-il possible qu'il soit... ?

Le jeune homme frissonna dans son lit.

Non, il n'était pas homosexuel, ça, jamais !

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et serra son coussin contre lui...

Edward soupira.

Il n'était pas homosexuel, et même s'il devait avouer qu'il avait "apprécier"

-il grimaça en y songeant-

ça ne voulait rien dire.

ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il était homosexuel.

Ni qu'il trouvait le colonel attirant,

Et encore moins qu'il en était amoureux.

C'est incroyable les idées que vous pouvez vous faire des fois !

Le fullmetal tenta de se changer les idées...

Qu'allait-il se passer demain ?

La même journée allait-elle se reproduire ?

Il tenta de rester éveillé, mais ses paupières se fermèrent d'elles-mêmes...

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, l'aîné des Elric savait pertinemment que c'était une journée identique à la précédente qui allait se dérouler...

Il regarda le ciel en essayant tant bien que mal de se motiver...

Il réussit quand même à arriver à la salle à manger avant son cadet et se mit à observer les serveuses en cherchant des yeux celle qui allait bientôt commettre une maladresse lorsqu'il sentit un regard insistant sur lui, le jeune alchimiste à la natte détourna un instant les yeux pour croiser les deux orbes vertes du jeune homme assis en face de lui à la table voisine.

Celui-ci lui adressa un signe amical auquel Edward répondit sans plus de conviction.

Il aperçut alors son frère et lui fit de grands signes jusqu'à ce que celui-ci le rejoigne.

Alors qu'Alphonse vantait les bienfaits du lait dans l'organisme, sous le regard exaspéré, mais néanmoins amusé de son aîné, ce dernier se leva soudainement et se dirigea vers le groupe de serveuses agglutinées au centre de la pièce.

Il tourna la tête et aperçut les longs cheveux bruns de la jeune maladroite, et, lorsque celle-ci glissa, Edward la rattrapa, elle et le plateau qu'elle portait avant que celui-ci ne s'écrase au sol et ne blesse la jeune fille à la main.

Alors que Nathalie, la serveuse, s'excusait, le jeune homme aux yeux verts vint se joindre à la conversation, se présentant comme étant Kévin, le frère cadet de la jeune fille.

Alphonse, qui lui aussi s'était rapproché, invita donc leur nouvel ami à leur table.

Edward et Kévin, assis l'un en face de l'autre, discutait de tout et de rien; le jeune alchimiste commençait à apprécier la présence de son interlocuteur, qui malgré sa naïveté, était quelqu'un de plutôt réfléchi et qui pensait toujours aux autres avant lui-même. Pourtant quelque chose d'indicible gênait Edward, comme si le jeune homme attachant en face de lui cachait un secret qui ne devait surtout pas être dévoilé...

-Tu m'as dit que c'était quoi déjà ton nom ? demanda, pour l'énième fois, le jeune homme aux yeux verts.

-Elric, répondit calmement son interlocuteur.

-Je me disais bien que ça me rappelait quelque chose, sourit Kévin, tu es un alchimiste d'état, pas vrai ?

-ouais, c'est ça. déclara Edward en lui souriant en retour.

-Moi aussi, je suis alchimiste, je suis le Earth Alchimiste... j'ai ... entendu dire que ... que tu cherchais des renseignements sur... la pierre philosophale...ajouta le jeune homme aux yeux verts en chuchotant.

Edward eut subitement une expression très intéressée et incita son interlocuteur à poursuivre.

-Je...sais ce que c'est d'avoir des remords, tu sais..., l'alchimiste de la Terre tourna la tête vers sa soeur et continua dans un souffle, ma grande soeur... a faillit mourir pour moi... si elle est si maladroite aujourd'hui ... c'est à cause de moi... ,une larme coula sur la joue du jeune homme pourtant il poursuivit, lorsqu'on était petits, on jouait souvent dans les ruines d'une maison et un jour, des pierres se sont effondrées sur moi... J'aurais pu y rester si Nat' ne m'avait pas pousser...mais elle, elle n'a pas eu le temps de se dégager et aujourd'hui encore, il lui reste des séquelles importantes ... pas seulement au niveau physique ... C'est pour ça que je ... que j'essaie de me ... renseigner sur la pierre... J'aimerais tant faire quelque chose pour elle... N'importe quoi, mais je ne veux pas la laisser assumer mes bêtises à ma place...

Tu ... comprends ? termina-t il avec un regard rempli d'espoir.

Edward resta silencieux un instant avant d'hocher la tête affirmativement.

Alphonse, qui était allé chercher des croissants, revint et s'assit entre les deux alchimistes d'états.

-J'ai encore du chemin avant d'être quelqu'un de bien, poursuivit Kévin avec un sourire, mais je n'abandonnerais pas, libérer ma sœur du poids que je suis pour elle est mon objectif premier, elle a tant fait pour moi, aujourd'hui c'est à moi de lui rendre la pareille. C'est pour ça que je dois faire des efforts…

Quand l'alchimiste de la Terre releva la tête, se fut pour voir les larmes ruisseler du visage d'Alphonse qui, les mains jointes, déclara :

-C'est beau … C'est si…émouvant…BOUHHHHHHHHHHHHHOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU….

Le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains écarquilla un instant les yeux puis sourit sincèrement avant d'ajouter :

-Je dis simplement se que je pense… Je ne mens jamais… (Duo Maxwell For Ever lol) Je veux aider les autres, peu importe comment, c'est aussi simple que ça.

Devant les deux orbes vertes pleines de douceur qui lui faisaient face, Edward ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

Il regarda Alphonse se lever et quitter la salle avant de reporter son attention sur l'alchimiste de la Terre, qui fixait la fenêtre avec un intérêt non dissimulé.

Cédant à la curiosité, le jeune alchimiste suivit le regard du châtain et remarqua la présence d'un groupe de garçons de l'autre côté de la rue.

Edward se demanda pour quelles raisons son nouvel ami les observait ainsi, jusqu'au moment où il se rendit compte que l'un des motards, qui restait en retrait, était le seul destinataire des regards de l'alchimiste de la Terre…

Sa mâchoire se fracassa au sol.

Kévin était homosexuel ?

C'était une maladie ou quoi ?

Il espérait que c'était pas contagieux au moins !

Edward allait se lever lorsqu'il entendit la voix claire de l'alchimiste aux yeux verts, il leva les yeux vers le visage inquiet de celui-ci.

-Tu ne te sens pas bien ? lui demanda-t il, tu es tout pâle … Tu devrais retourné te coucher, je demanderai à ma sœur de t'emmener une soupe et si jamais tu as besoin de quoi que se soit, tu peux m'appeler, je serais content de t'être utile… termina-t il dans un sourire.

Edward serra les dents, il se sentit soudain tellement honteux…

Le jeune homme en face de lui était prêt à tout pour aider quelqu'un et lui, il n'avait pu que le juger…

Sans songer à ce que Kévin était réellement…

Sans songer à ce qu'il ressentait non plus…

Même s'il ne lui avait rien dit, il lui avait manqué de respect…

Il serra les poings et quitta la salle en murmurant un « merci » à peine audible.

Edward prenait sa douche tranquillement lorsqu'il entendit son frère tambouriner à la porte de la salle de bain, en lui hurlant que le colonel était au téléphone et qu'il voulait lui parler.

La main du full metal resta un moment en suspend…

Que devait-il faire ?

Répondre et aller au rendez-vous en sachant ce qui allait se passer ?

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

L'alchimiste d'acier soupira longuement avant de porter le combiné à son oreille .

-Edward à l'appareil.que me voulez-vous, Colonel ? Mais dépêchez-vous, je n'ai pas que ça à faire. débuta le jeune homme en cherchant vainement à cacher son trouble.

-Edward, je voudrais te parler...seul à seul. Retrouvons-nous devant la mairie à 15h15, ça te va ?

Le full metal allait conclure par le même "très bien" que lors de la première fois lorsqu'une idée traversa furtivement son esprit et il s'appressa d'ajouter avec un ton désolé :

-C'est possible, cependant, je devrait emmener Alphonse, le savoir seul ne me rassure pas du tout ...

Il y eu un instant de flottement avant son interlocuteur ne réponde.

-Je comprend... dans ce cas, je peux envoyer Armstrong pour le surveiller durant ton absence.

Edward avala lentement sa salive, respira un bon coup en essayant de garder son calme et ajouta :

-Je ne pense pas que cela soit nécessaire.Je suppose que vous avez suffisamment de travail comme ça...Et puis, il s'agit aussi de mon devoir de grand frère : je ne laisserais pas Alphonse tout seul un point c'est tout, libre à vous d'en pensez ce que vous voudrez.

-Dans ce cas, emmène-le,répondit le Colonel d'une voix peu convaincue et agacée, mais je veux pouvoir te parler en privé. termina-t-il en insistant sur ses derniers propos.

-Très bien. conclua le jeune alchimiste avant de remettre le combiné en place.

"Cette fois, je suis VRAIMENT dans la merde." ajouta-t-il mentalement "au moins, j'aurai une chance de lui échapper..."

sans vraiment y songer, ses doigts caressaient doucement ses lèvres, lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, il retira brutalement sa main de son visage, si bien qu'il se cogna contre l'étagère où était posé le téléphone.

Edward se frotta la main en maugréant un "vraiment pas mon jour de chance" et monta à l'étage mettre Al' au parfum pour le rendez-vous de l'après-midi (en omettant de l'informer de l'interlude "privée" réservée par Roy évidemment ), si ce dernier sembla étonné sur le coup, il devient vite enthousiaste .

to be continued

désolée, je coupe là, na ! j'aimerais bien avoir votre avis pour la suite, vos impressions, tout ça quoi !

j'ai déjà fais le plan et tout mais bon, on est jamais sûr de rien lol

gros bisous à tous et à la prochaine !


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer :

le même que le précédent

merci à toutes les personnes qui ont lu ma fic !!!

voici donc le seconde et dernier chapitre ... (enfin, normalement ")

par contre, je crois qu'il dégouline un peu de guimauve... désolée... regards fuyants

"..." pensées

xoxoxox un moment plus tard

yoyoyoy rêve ou flash back de toute façon c'est précisé

Just a moment of love II

L'alchimiste d'acier marmonna quelques mots dans sa barbe (inexistante soit dit en passant...).

Même s'il avait réussi à imposer à Roy ses conditions, à savoir que le cadet Elric les accompagne, il savait que Roy réussirait à lui parler, c'était inévitable...

du moins, selon son avis...

Ed descendit les escaliers de l'auberge en trainant des pieds, se demandant de quelle façon il pourrait échapper à son supérieur avant qu'il ne lui avoue ouvertement ses sentiments...

les joues du jeune homme se teintèrent de rouge, il secoua la tête; son corps ne lui obéissait plus, pourquoi rougissait-il comme ça tout le temps ? Il n'avait pas à avoir honte pour Roy, après tout, son supérieur était assez grand pour assumer ses "tendances" tout seul !

Il s'arrêta dans son parcours. Non. ce qu'il pensait s'apparentait à de la méchanceté gratuite. Malgré tout, malgré les provocations et les insultes, il appréciait le colonel. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais il l'appréciait et dire du mal d'une personne qu'on apprécie, même seulement le penser, n'est pas une bonne chose.

Des pas le sortirent de sa réflexion et il se retrouva face un Kévin dont le regard fuyant traduisait la gêne.

Le Earth Alchemist soupira puis sourit avant de demander à l'aîné des Elric s'il allait mieux. Ed dodelina de la tête, ce qui fit pouffer de rire son interlocuteur.

-Ed... commença Kévin, je ... je suis désolé... pour tout à l'heure... je... j'ai ...

L'alchimiste d'acier observait son interlocuteur qui n'arrivait pas à achever sa phrase, les joues écarlates.

-excuse-moi... finit-il par lâcher, je crois... avoir compris ce qui t'as un peu... hum... perturbé... je suis désolé...

Le coeur d'Ed loupa un battement, il détourna les yeux de son nouvel ami et répondit d'un voix presque inaudible :

-c'est à moi de m'excuser ..., Ed regarda le sol en cherchant ses mots, pour la première fois le fullmetal alchemist avait une peur effrayante : il ne voulait pas perdre Kévin, qu'il considérait désormais comme un ami précieux, mais il y avait aussi autre chose... il voulait savoir... Roy lui revenait sans arrêt en tête, peut-être que s'il... peut-être que s'il "comprenait", il pourrait le chasser de son esprit ... ou alors, il pourrait... Ed sentit ses yeux s'exorbiter à mesure que sa réfléxion avançait, il secoua la tête et reprit sa phrase qu'il avait laissé en suspens, Tu as été très gentil avec moi et en échange, je n'ai eu qu'un comportement immature et stupide... Moi, j'ai... , Ed se mordit les lèvres, pardon ...

Kévin sourit et s'approcha de l'aîné des Elric, il lui posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule, Ed releva les yeux vers lui et sourit à son tour.

-Dis-moi... commença le fullmetal alchemist, embarrassé, quelle est ton histoire... je veux dire ..., il n'acheva pas sa phrase

le sourire de son vis-à-vis se fit plus grand encore et il répondit dans un murmure un "c'est une longue histoire" avant d'entraîner Ed à sa suite .

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Cela faisait déjà 2 heures que les deux alchimistes parlaient. Installés face à face dans un café donnant sur la rue, les deux jeunes hommes partageaient leur passé respectif.

Ed trouva en Kévin une personne certe maladroite, mais aussi calme, attachante et pleine de vie.

L'alchimiste d'acier avait voulu savoir pourquoi ou plutôt, comment l'autre garçon avait fini par avoir des penchants pour un autre garçon.

Le Earth Alchimiste répondait avec patience à son ami, pourtant, ces réponses n'éclairaient pas Ed... pourquoi cette journée se répétait-elle sans cesse ? et "Lui" ? Ed ne savait pas comment agir...

Si au départ, cette situation l'avait dégoûté, maintenant, elle le préoccupait plus dans le sens où il ne voulait pas "Le" blesser ...

Ed s'empêchait volontairement de penser au nom de cette fameuse personne... Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais il avait décidé de suivre son "instinct"...

Il reporta son attention sur les paroles du jeune homme en face de lui... Espérant que celles-ci finiraient par lui donner LA solution à son problème...

-...Tu sais, Ed, une amie m'a dit un jour que le plus important dans la vie s'était d'aimer... Quand on aime quelqu'un, c'est pour ce qu'il est, à quoi bon s'encombrer avec le reste ? Le physique ne fait pas la personne, le sexe ne fait pas la personne... Pourquoi est-ce que les gens cherchent toujours à justifier pourquoi untel est homosexuel ? On ne choisit pas si la personne que l'on aime est une femme ou un homme... Nous sommes des être humains et ce n'est pas parce que l'on est homosexuel que l'on est pas humain ou atteint d'une défaillance psychologique.Je comprend que cela puisse révulser certaines personnes... Mais moi... je veux aimer quelqu'un pour ce qu'il est pas pour faire plaisir aux autres et entrer dans les "normes"... Le plus important, c'est de trouver l'Amour Véritable...

A ces mots, l'image de Roy s'imposa peu à peu dans l'esprit de l'alchimiste d'acier, il secoua la tête et écouta attentivement l'alchimiste de la terre qui reprenait son monologue...

-On punit ceux qui se battent et on punit aussi ceux qui s'aiment... mais est-ce un crime d'aimer ? Même si c'est aimer quelqu'un du même sexe que le sien ? Juste aimer la personne pour ce qu'elle est,sans jugements, sans non-dits... Pour enfin arriver à poser notre pierre dans ce monde ...

-Tu as ... raison..., avoua Ed, je m'en veux pour les mauvaises pensées que j'ai eu ...

-Ce n'est rien, sourit son ami, au fait, changement de sujet, j'ai vu une femme étrange tout à l'heure, d'après mes renseignements, il semblerait qu'elle soit à la recherche de la pierre philosophale...

Le fullmetal alchemist se redressa et demanda à Kévin de faire la description de la femme en question...

Plus Kévin lui donnait des informations, plus le visage d'Ed s'assombrissait.

- Lust..., grinça-t-il

-tu la connais ? demanda Kévin

L'aîné des Elric lui expliqua donc la situation et le rôle meurtier de la "jeune" femme.

le jeune homme aux yeux verts détourna les yeux vers la fenêtre et poussa un "oh !" qui attira l'attention de Ed qui regarda lui aussi par la fenêtre... pour croiser deux orbes d'onyx furieuses...

Le coeur du fullmetal loupa plusieurs battements...

Roy...

il les avait vu ensemble...

Ed se demanda depuis combien de temps le colonel les observait...

étrangement, il se sentit coupable...

Depuis le début, il savait ce qui allait se passer et de ce fait, il blessait Roy en l'évitant...

Ce dernier fit demi-tour et disparu dans la foule...

L'aîné des Elric consulta sa montre, 15h05, il avait tout intérêt à partir maintenant s'il ne voulait pas être en retard...

Pendant quelques secondes, Ed pria pour que Roy ne vienne pas, il salua l'alchimiste de la terre et partit à l'auberge pour y chercher Alphonse...

xoxoxoxoxoxo

15h15

Ed observait son frère qui faisait les 100 pas devant lui en souriant lorsqu'une voix familière les interpella.

Tous deux se retournèrent vers le colonel qui les rejoint d'un pas assuré.

Ed détailla son supérieur pour la première fois... Il devait bien avouer que son supérieur était beau...

Il en était là dans sa réfléxion lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le regard d'obsidienne du-dit supérieur était focalisé sur lui.

Le fullmetal rougit jusqu'à la plante des cheveux, ce qui fait naître un sourire tendre sur les lèvres du colonel...

Ed s'étonna de voir un tel sourire sur le visage de Roy et se demanda vaguement s'il pourrait avoir d'autres sourires comme celui-là.

Il secoua vivement la tête, essayant en vain de chasser cette pensée infâme de son cerveau...

Qu'allait-penser Roy ? Il allait se faire de faux-espoirs...

Une petite voix au fond du jeune homme lui rappela le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé, et insista sur le fait qu'il n'avait pu, ni se détacher de Roy, ni admettre qu'il n'avait pas aimé...

Chassant hâtivement ce qui aurait pu être sa conscience, Ed détacha ses yeux du visage de Roy pour observer son cadet, qui discutait joyeusement avec le colonel.

Il respira pronfondément et se mit en tête de tout faire pour ne pas être seul à seul avec le colonel.

Al observait son frère puis le colonel et se dit que quelque chose se tramait derrière son dos...il haussa les épaules en se disant que cela ne devait pas être très important...

il regarda le ciel, il faisait beau, même si quelques nuages pointaient le bout de leurs nez...

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le cadet Elric se sentit heureux et libre...

Roy observait le fullmetal, il le trouva étrange, absorbé dans ses pensées... Il lui avait envoyé une pique et il n'avait même pas daigné répondre...Il secoua la tête, Ed était étrangement distant...

Etait-ce parce qu'il l'avait surprit avec ce garçon aux yeux verts ? Le colonel serra les poings, non, il ne laisserait l'alchimiste d'acier à personne. Il ne pouvait pas...

Ses yeux se posèrent instantanément sur le jeune homme blond qui marchait à ces côtés... il s'en fallait de si peu...

Il avait mit tant de temps à admettre cette attirance... enfin, l'occassion de tout lui déballer était arrivée et il avait Al sur le dos...

Non pas qu'il n'appréciait pas le plus jeune, mais la situation était tellement délicate...

Ed avait quitté l'armée mais lui y était encore...

qu'allait-il se passer si jamais son attirance pour le fullmetal était découverte?

Il secoua la tête, ce n'était plus la peine de penser à tout cela. S'il n'agissait pas maintenant, il allait finir par perdre Edward...

Le sourire qu'il avait offert au châtain avait été comme un étau pour le coeur de Roy...

Il savait que le fullmetal l'attirait... au fond, il l'avait peut-être toujours attiré... avec sa joie de vivre, sa détermination, ses yeux d'or, son courage et cette envie d'aider les autres...

Combien de fois avait-il eu envie de le prendre dans ses bras lorsqu'il se sentait impuissant ?

Ce gamin le rendait fou... de colère et de jalousie, mais surtout de joie et d'amour...

Le regard d'Ed s'éclaira : il venait de repérer Kévin dans la foule.

Au moment où le fullmetal allait l'appeler, il vit le regard de son ami.

Un regard tranchant et dur.

Ed haussa un sourcil, apparement, le Earth Alchimist ne l'avait pas vu...

Quelle était la signification d'un tel regard ?

Il tenta d'en savoir plus et remarqua que le châtain semblait suivre quelqu'un...

Le fullmetal haussa les épaules, ils se verraient ce soir de toute façon.

Son supérieur avait -évidemment- remarquer son petit manège et avala difficilement sa salive.

Roy se pencha doucement vers l'oreille du blond.

-dis moi, Ed, qui était ce charmant jeune homme avec toi au café ? murmura le colonel.

Le sang du fullmetal ne fit qu'un tour, il fixa Roy avec colère.

-je ne vois pas en quoi mes fréquentations vous regarde. siffla le blond.

-Beaucoup plus que tu le penses, dit le colonel d'un ton cinglant.

Al continuait de marcher devant lui avec insouciance, sans se douter le moins du monde de ce qu'il se passait derrière lui...

Le souffle dans son cou allait finir par le rendre fou, si bien que l'homme posa délicatement ses lèvres sur la peau blanche de son subordonné, qui écarquilla les yeux sous ce contact et se recula brutalement.

-fichez-moi la paix. trancha le fullmetal avant de rejoindre son frère.

Roy soupira, quel parfait idiot il faisait...Mais il ne devait pas abandonner, il devait lui parler.

Le colonel accéléra le pas et arriva à la hauteur de Ed, qui ne lui décrocha pas un mot.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

10 minutes...

10 minutes qu'il le fait tourné en bourrique...

à chaque fois que Roy et lui se retrouvait un minimum seul, il rappellait immédiatement son cadet...

Il sentait que son supérieur était dans un état de tension et en abusait, Roy tentait de rester impassible mais le fullmetal savait qu'il bouillonnait de rage.

Mais s'il explosait ici, ça risquait de le compromettre au plus haut point.

Roy se demandait jusqu'où il allait tenir...

Le blond se fichait ouvertement de lui et qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? il jouait la quiche de service...

Son coeur était lourd, aussi, lorsqu'il vit Alphonse à plusieurs mètres devant eux, il prit délicatement le visage du fullmetal entre ses mains.

Le coeur du blond loupa plusieurs battements d'affilés.

Il n'allait pas oser ?!

Pas ICI ?!

Ed écarquilla les yeux et sentit ses membres s'engourdir.

Au fond de son être, deux entités semblaient se battre : l'une voulait s'enfuir et disparaître tandis que l'autre voulait rester là, près de cet hombre qui essuyait humiliation sur humilation pour faire entendre ses sentiments...

Le blond se perdit à nouveau dans le feu des yeux de son vis-à-vis lorsqu'un mouvement furtif dans une ruelle attira l'attention du blond et il reconnu, non sans mal, le Earth Alchimist qui avançait en boitant.

Laissant Roy en plan, il se précipita pour soutenir son ami et remarqua avec horreur que le châtain était couvert de sang...

Ne réussissant pas à le porter, Ed l'allongea sur le sol crâsseux de la ruelle et observa avec impuissance que la respiration de son ami se faisait de plus en plus saccadée...

Kévin ouvrit péniblement les yeux et Ed se perdit dans un lagon d'émeraude, quelques larmes perlèrent sur ces joues... Il n'y avait plus rien à faire...

Non loin de là, Roy observait les deux jeunes hommes en serrant les poings. Il restait ainsi immobile alors que l'étau autour de son coeur le tuait à petit feu...

-Ed... souffla faiblement le Earth Alchimist, je l'ai... suivie...

Ed se mordit les lèvres, désormais il savait... et imaginait aisément Lust en train de torturé le châtain...

Tout était de sa faute... s'il n'avait rien dit... Kévin n'aurait jamais suivit Lust et rien ne se serait passé...

-Ed... la voix de Kévin le rappela doucement mais fermement à l'ordre, le blond leva les yeux sur son ami qui souriait faiblement, écou...te... ne te sens pas ...coupable, articula le Earth Alchimist avec difficultées, j'ai... choisi ma propre route... à toi... de choisir la ... tienne...

Kévin désigna Roy du menton.

Ed n'osa pas se retourner, Kévin poursuivit :

- n'ai aucun regret, Ed... ce n'est pas...lorsque tu l'auras... perdu qu'il faudra en avoir...

Le regard de Kévin se fit dur à mesure que la vie s'échappait de lui mais il continuait de fixer le fullmetal avec intensité et détermination...

Kévin toussa, du sang s'échappait de sa bouche, mais il réussit à souffler quelques mots à Ed... Les derniers.

-Tu...sais...ce qu'il te reste à faire... pour atteindre ton...bonheur...

Et les deux orbes émeraudes se fermèrent à jamais...

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Ed était alongé dans son lit.

Il réfléchissait aux événements de la journée...

Sa discussion avec Kévin.

Son rendez-vous avec Roy.

La "crise de jalousie" de Roy.

La mort de Kévin.

L'alchimiste d'acier serra les dents et retint ses larmes...

Pour la première fois, il souhaita que la journée précédente recommence...

Il éviterait Kévin et éviterait ainsi de l'exposer inutilement au danger...

Il soupira, las de tous ces événements et ses pensées divaguèrent jusqu'à le focaliser sur le colonel...

Ed se mordit les lèvres, il avait été odieux avec lui pendant le rendez-vous d'aujourd'hui...

Comment devait-il réagir à présent ?

Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine... et si cette journée ne recommençait pas ?

L'alchimiste d'acier caressa ses lèvres distraitement en pensant aux dernières paroles de Kévin...

"ce qu'il me reste à faire pour atteindre mon bonheur"...

Il tenta d'imaginer la mort du colonel et son coeur se serra à l'en étouffer...

il prit un oreiller et enfonça sa tête dedans, il l'était...

il n'était pas sûr mais plus il y réfléchissait...

mais de là à l'avouer... il pensa à son frère...

oui, ça devait juste être une passade.

Roy lui avait voler son premier baiser, ça devait être ça.

ça l'avait perturbé et l'avait aussi inscité à se créer des sentiments pour son supérieur...

Ed soupira.

ça aurait pu être vrai ... au début.

mais maintenant ?

Il se sentit vide.

Le contact des lèvres de Roy sur les siennes lui manquait...

il avait besoin de lui...

il renifla, sa vie était vraiment un chantier miné...

qu'allait-il advenir de lui ?

de son frère ?

son coeur se serra, si jamais... si jamais il acceptait les sentiments de Roy...

comment Al le verrait-il ?

il réprima un frisson...

Ed se redressa dans son lit, il se dégagea des draps et sortit de sa chambre pour se diriger vers celle de son cadet.

Le fullmetal respira profondément avant de frapper.

Il entendit un bruit métalique et la porte s'ouvrit.

-Al... commença Ed d'une voix qui se voulait endormie, je peux de demander quelque chose ?

le plus jeune sourit et se dessera sur le côté pour laisser entrer son frère...

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

L'alchimiste d'acier se réveilla dans son lit.

Lui et son cadet avait parlé pendant deux bonnes heures et il était satisfait.

Il ne se précipita pas à la salle à manger de l'auberge.

Est-ce une journée identique ?

Il en avait l'impression mais ne voulait pas se faire de fausses joies.

Mais si tel était le cas, alors il devait parler à Al.

Pour Roy.

Avoir parler à Kévin, avoir vu Kévin mourir, puis le regard de désespoir de Roy lorsqu'il avait rejoind le châtain dans la ruelle, et enfin avoir parler à son frère avait changé sa vision des choses.

Il fallait "vivre" et "aimer".

Il soupira, le coeur léger et sortit du lit.

Malgré tout, une nouvelle journée commençait...

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Edward s'assit en face de son cadet, il allait lui parler lorsqu'un bruit de verre brisé se fit entendre.

L'alchimiste d'acier tourna la tête vers la source du bruit et vit que Nathalie avait renversé son plateau.

Oui. C'était la même journée.Mais il ne referait pas les mêmes erreurs.

Alphonse se leva pour chercher des croissants.

Kévin leva des yeux malicieux sur l'aîné des Elric et baissa la tête, avant de sortir de la pièce.

Ed eut le souffle coupé, il avait l'étrange impression qu'un poid énorme le quittait, comme, il le savait, Kévin avait quitté l'auberge pour ne jamais y revenir...

son cadet revint et le blond prit le temps de respirer intensément avant de commencer à parler.

Il ne savait pas ce que l'avenir lui réservait, mais il ferait des efforts lui aussi.

Al le regardait avec intérêt et l'aîné des Elric se décida enfin à tout lui raconter...

Edward lut parfois du dégoût dans les yeux de son frère, mais presqu'aussitôt, ce fut une lueur de soulagement qui la remplaça.

Le fullmetal savait : ce ne serait facile pour personne s'il en venait à accepter les sentiments de Roy... et les siens...

Il fallait maintenant laisser faire le temps...

l'alchimiste d'acier finit de déjeuner rapidement et alla prendre une douche.

Il ne sursauta pas lorsqu'il entendit son frère tambouriner à la porte en hurlant que le colonel était au téléphone et qu'il voulait lui parler.

Ed descendit les escaliers et se dirigea vers la cabine et soupira longuement avant de porter le combiné à son oreille .

-Edward à l'appareil. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Edward, je voudrais te parler...seul à seul. Retrouvons-nous devant la mairie à 15h15, ça te va ?

-D'accord. termina le blond en souriant avant de raccrocher.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Une ruelle...

Deux hommes face à face...

L'un visiblement plus âgé que l'autre.

L'autre qui semble un peu perdu...

Accepter ou fuir ?

Mais il ne bouge pas, piégé par les deux onyx brûlants qui lui font face...

Il sait ce qu'il va se passer mais il ne bouge pas...

L'homme se rapproche de lui, le plaque contre le mur sans brusquerie et lui, il plonge dans le feu de ses yeux.

Et quand il sent les lèvres de son supérieur frôler les siennes, il ferme les yeux pour oublier ses peurs.

Deux bras viennent alors l'enfermer dans une étreinte protectrice.

Il sent la douceur de la peau du colonel contre la sienne.

Joue contre joue.

Un souffle au creux de son oreille.

Un son.

Une phrase.

Alors il accepte et se pelotonne au creux de ses bras avec un soupir heureux.

Car c'est bien là que se trouve son bonheur désormais.

Doucement, le colonel refait face à son subordonné, il baisse les yeux sur les lèvres qu'il désire tant.

Juste une pression sur ses lèvres, et sa main tire un peu plus sur la manche du manteau de l'adulte...

Il répond avec douceur au baiser de l'autre tandis que sa main se frait un chemin sous la chemise de l'homme en face de lui.

Il sent son supérieur frémir et se coller encore plus à lui.

Ses cheveux, libérés de l'élastique qui les retient habituellement, lui collent à la peau...

Et ses mains se perdent à présent dans les cheveux de l'Autre... de "son" Autre.

Le temps semble figé, le jeune homme ne sent même plus la pluie dévaler en torrent sur son manteau et le tremper jusqu'aux os.

Il sent juste la chaleur de deux mains posées délicatement sur ces joues et celle des lèvres de l'homme...

Rien d'autre n'existe...


End file.
